Study designed to assess the safety and immunogenicity of MN rgp120/HIV-1 given alone at three doses, and MN rgp 120/HIV-1 given concurrently with IIIBrgp120/HIV-1, and compared to placebo in healthy HIV-1 seronegative adult subjects.